


If This Were The Last Snowfall

by slash4femme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: Snow falls on the Seireitei, for the first time that winter, heavy all night and then well into the day.





	If This Were The Last Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry guys.

Snow falls on the Seireitei, for the first time that winter, heavy all night and then well into the day. The cold turns everything white and makes the ground hard and brittle under Juushirou’s feet. He finds Shunsui already curled up in the main room, close to the hearth, when he gets to the house. Shunsui looks smaller despite the layers of heavy clothing he’s wearing as if he’s pulled himself inwards trying to withdraw from the world as much as possible. Shunsui is half asleep and a little bit miserable, which doesn’t suit him at all. Juushirou makes sure the fire is going strong before going into the kitchen to tend to things there.  
  
“Doesn’t it bother you?” Shunsui asks as Juushirou bustles in and out of the main room making them tea, “the cold.”  
  
“Not as much as you.” Juushirou throws him an amused look over his should. “It makes my chest hurt a little,” he concedes like he always does every winter when they have this conversation.  
  
He carries two cups over to the table where Shunsui sits. He sets the cups down and Shunsui reaches out for him and pulls him down too. Pushes his face into the curve of Juushirou’s neck and kisses him lightly right behind the ear. Juushirou lets him, lets himself be pulled a little into Shunsui’s lap so he can push his hands under the outermost layer of Juushirou’s robes and feel his body heat. Shunsui kisses him again and Juushirou shivers a little and leans into his bulk. They just hold each other Shunsui’s face nestled into Juushirou’s hair.  
  
Finally Juushirou stirs and pulls back a little, “I need to check the stew.”  
  
Shunsui makes a disgruntled noise of protest but Juushirou stands up anyway and pads away to make sure supper doesn’t burn. After a moment Shunsui gets himself up and follows him. Juushirou stirs the pot while Shunsui settles as close to the fire as he can, absorbing the warmth.  
  
They eat sitting side by side so that their shoulders brush. Neither really feels the need to say much, and that’s all right.

Juushirou washes out their bowls and comes back to find Shunsui curled up reading. As soon as Juushirou is within arms length Shunsui sets aside the book and reaches out for him, pulling him close until their sides are pressed together. Juushirou kisses him fondly and then with passion, allowing their lips to move, tongues to slide against each other. Shunsui’s large hands cup the back of his head as the kiss and Juushirou lets his fingertips slide under the outermost haori. Shunsui’s hands drift from Juushirou’s hair to trace the line of his back then to slip between folds of fabric and Juushirou draws them closer together slowly.  
  
When they part for air Juushirou stands and then takes Shunsui by the hand and leads him to the futon. The blankets are heavy and plentiful and Juushirou waits until they are both under them before peeling off Shunsui’s clothes layer by layer. He runs his fingers over, soft skin as it’s revealed to him, and Shunsui kisses the curve of his neck and holds on tightly. When Shunsui is bare against him protected by the blankets and Juushirou’s own warmth Juushirou opens his own robes and allows enough to fall way so that they can press themselves together skin against skin. Juushirou moves to settle himself above Shunsui, settling between the other man’s spread thighs. They rock together and Juushirou brushes his hands against Shunsui’s hair and face. He traces Shunsui's lips with the tips of his fingers as Shunsui sighs and moans. Juushirou lets himself think of nothing but the feel of Shunsui’s body under his, the touch of his hands, the sound of his voice. They are so close, held together by the weight of the blankets that Juushirou can feel Shunsui’s breath against his face, the way his body stiffens and then goes completely soft in release. It’s warm, close, awkward and _good_. Always good.  
  
“I can feel them,” Shunsui murmurs below him as Juushirou floats in a soft, pleasure induced almost-sleep. “Everything out there, under the snow, sleeping waiting for the sun, waiting for the warmth. It makes me tired, it makes me want to sleep too.”  
  
“Then do.” Juushirou brushes his knuckles lightly down the side of Shunsui’s face and moves so he can lie beside him, pulling his robes half around himself, leaving their legs still tangled together. “I’m tired too.”  
  
Shunsui kisses his cheek, and Juushirou looses himself in warmth and sleep the smell of spring that still clings to Shunsui’s hair.  
  
Juushirou wakes with the beginnings of cool morning light. He carefully untangles himself from Shunsui who sleep huddled under the blankets. Their clothes are tangled together too and he carefully sorts out his own and puts them back on running his fingers through his hair before making a face and tying it back until he can comb it out properly. He makes his way through the bedroom, main room and pushes the screen back so he can move to sit on the veranda and look out into the garden. Outside everything is white, silver, and blue, with harsher grays and deep browns. Juushirou’s breath comes out in long white plumes, the air snaps and freezes in his throat making his chest ache. It’s in a way that does not speak of illness though, but instead of clean cold, and Juushirou doesn’t mind. Ice covers the trees and the ground and everything is still in its almost severe simplicity. Foreboding and inhospitable yet oh so fragile, and Juushirou rather likes it. He would spend all day in this transfigured garden if he could.  
  
“Juushirou.” Shunsui calls from inside the house, “come back to bed, it’s cold.”  
  
Juushirou turns and slides the door closed and moves back into the house.  
  
“Why do you have to get up so early?” Shunsui whines, curled up still under the covers, “The bed is not as warm without you, and I’m lonely.” He pouts at Juushirou and then snuggles back down under the blankets until only the top of his head is visible, and Juushirou tries not to laugh.  
  
“You complain like an old man,” Juushirou approaches the bed to see that Shunsui has kept on burrowing into the covers, “or a small child.”  
  
Now all that is visible of him is a lump in the middle of the bed. Juushirou prods it several times but Shunsui refuses to come out. Juushirou briefly considers stripping the covers straight off of Shunsui but he is not known for being a cruel man so Juushirou goes of in search of his morning tea instead. By the time he has heated the water and drunk his first cup Shunsui comes in wrapped in heavy quilted clothes and frowning. Juushirou hands him a cup of tea.  
  
“After a few thousand winters you’d think you would be used to it by now.” He remarks and Shunsui makes a disgruntled noise. Juushirou smiles, “maybe in a few more centuries then.”

Shunsui takes a sip of tea before reaching out and patting Juushirou’s knee.  
  
“Work,” Juushirou stands, and Shunsui mutters darkly into his tea. Juushirou turns to look at the other man, “what?”  
  
“I’m leaving on a mission today.” Shunsui says more clearly but still looking non-too-pleased, “In the cold and the snow. Some of my younger charges are absolutely thrilled about getting the chance to build snow shelters.” Shunsui visibly shudders, and Juushirou suppresses a smile.  
  
“Take care.”  
  
Shunsui stands sighs and sets aside the now empty teacup to grab his hat instead, “I will,” he reaches out and touches Juushirou’s cheek lightly with his fingertips, “stay well.”  
  
Juushirou watches him leave down the path toward eighth division offices. Then he combs out his hair and goes to find Toshirou.  
  
Later that night he takes a cup of tea to keep his hands warm and walks around the little pond in the garden. The water has frozen over now, white frosted edges, turning deep blue and black towards the center, glistening in the moonlight. Juushirou puts his hand against the cold hard surface and imagines he can feel the water still liquid lying just underneath. He stays there until his hands grow too cold to ignore then heads back to the house to make himself dinner alone tonight. At the doorway he turns once more to look out on the trees and path and the little pond, dark and shining in the cold.

He thinks about Shunsui sleeping underneath the snow tonight waiting for the spring and smiles.


End file.
